Forever Is Never Long Enough: NaruHina Love Story!
by Corasent
Summary: Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are both 18, approaching 19. Several events have occurred lately to bring these two together at last! Both undergo changes as they work their flaws in their lives to save...well, read and find out! M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, I'm just another addict.

This I my first story on this website, but I love a good critic, so show me no mercy!

Uzamaki Naruto felt himself slipping…farther and farther he plunged deeper into his mind and soul. He was 18 now, and a Jounin, but somehow, he was still not satisfied with his life. This hunger, this need that he had never felt before, was more painful than losing to Sasuke. He knew of only one thing that knew the answer…the very thing that made him unique…

He landed on the water softly and a pair of red eyes glared at him. "What do you want now Naruto?" Kyuubi asked anxiously. "Your not hurt nor in need of my chakra, so why do you dare to come before me?" "I need some help with something else." Naruto replied to his inner demon. "Something else? What more could you ask of me Naruto? I have given you power beyond most shinobi's wildest dreams, and yet you have the audacity to come before me for _something else?!_" The nine tailed fox demon said. "Geez, I just wanted to know something…" He said quietly. "Well stop your stammering and just tell me!!" The fox shouted. "Lately, I have been thinking about the girl I saw in front of the waterfall so long ago…Every time I do, my face turns red and my stomach feels light…sometimes, all I can think about is who she is and where could she be?" Naruto replied, slightly blushing. Kyuubi sighed. "You've grown up a lot Naruto, I will admit that, but love is not something I know much of…NOW BEGONE!"

Naruto awakened with a jolt, his stomach growling. "Damn it…why does it have to be 3 in the morning? Ichiraku's is closed this late." He climbed out of his bed and turned off his iHome, which he had received anonymously on his 18th birthday along with many other things he found on Valentines, Christmas, and on his 16th and 17th birthday. Naruto casually glanced over at the picture of Team 7, his memory's of the gifts gone, a more serious tone taking over. "Sasuke…Why did you do it?" Naruto mumbled while rubbing her thumb over Sakura's picture. "Why?"

Naruto flipped the light switch to his modest apartment and started to randomly clean up since he had nothing better to do. He sat down on his couch and sighed deeply. "This is a much different feeling of loneliness…it's like my heart isn't even in my chest." Naruto then turned to an unopened package on his coffee table. He knew what was in it, but he wasn't ready to accept it. He picked it up and sighed for the third time that night. He opened it and pulled out the necklace that belonged to Sakura. "Why did you take her you bastard?" He said angrily, clutching the necklace in his hand. Without Sakura, he felt hopeless; she was the one person he felt he could confide in. Kakashi? He was too busy reading a book. Jiraiya? Too busy looking at women and off on his little 'missions'. Tsunade? Last time he tried talking to her, she fell asleep on him.

Some time in the morning, he crept back into bed and slept until nine, when he rolled over to far and fell out of bed. He rubbed the swelling red mark on his forehead while flinching at each touch. "Hell of a way to start the morning." He mumbled, pushing himself up. He wandered over to the kitchen and managed to pour himself some cereal and ate it dry, not caring and not paying attention.

What Naruto didn't know that across Konaha, another person was awaking with the same feeling. Hyuuga Hinata was that other person. She stretched and groaned as she forced herself out of her futon. She looked out her window at the heads of the five Hokages and smiled. While she stared at them, she remembered a certain someone special to her wanted to one day be up on that mountain. She blushed slightly at the thought of Naruto as Hokage and her as his wife and every night they would… "GAH!" She mumbled, smacking her head slightly. "Damn perverted mind." She thought to herself.

After a long shower, she headed out to her favorite training grounds by a hidden waterfall behind the Hokage mountain. She stripped down to only her undergarments and walked onto the water. She then focused her chakra into her hands and slowly arced her body, arms, and legs in slow, graceful movements, to stretch the flow of her chakra.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree nearby where she was, with a towel in hand, he intended on relaxing at his favorite swimming hole to try to get rid of his worries…

Hinata sensed someone coming and quickly jumped behind the waterfall and watched as her lifelong crush landed on the bank and took off his shirt and pants and slid into the water. She turned a shade of crimson unknown to mankind. Part of her wanted to faint, but part of her wanted to watch. That part won out.

Naruto sighed and floated aimlessly in the deeper end of the water. He felt as if all the impurities of his mind were sinking to the bottom of the pond itself. "This is wonderful…" He mumbled to himself. Hinata blushed deeply as he suspended himself in the water. She began to think of what his body could do to her and perverted thoughts filled her head once again and she starting blushing more and more. "Naruto-kun…" She thought sadly.

Hinata silently slid down to sit on the rocks behind the waterfall, resting her legs in the water. She closed her eyes and silently felt as if she was with Naruto…

Naruto slowly felt himself floating towards the waterfall; he closed his eyes and passed under the stream of water and opened his eyes to see the Hinata, sound asleep. He stood up, careful not to disturb her and stared at her. Being in only her bra and underwear, Naruto got a pretty good look at the girl he often saw right through…

FlashBack!!

"Sakura-chan? Why did you ask me to come out here?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate. Sakura smiled at him. "Someone really likes you Naruto and they are gonna tell you." She said. Hinata came out from behind the trees and ran over to him and hugged him, but he never took his eyes off Sakura. "So you do like me Sakura!" The slow and thick-headed shinobi said. Hinata felt her heart tear in two and vanished into the shadows. Sakura cracked her knuckles with the most demonic look Naruto had ever seen…

Naruto rubbed the scars along his chest from that beating. Sakura had literally turned trees into toothpicks using his body. "Now that I look at her, I know neither her nor Sakura could like me…their way out of my class…" He thought to himself sadly.

Hinata's Dream!

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, intertwining his fingers with hers. She blushed, knowing one of his flirts was coming to melt her more into his arms. "Why do you love me?" He asked seriously. She paused for a minute, but knew the answer for years. "At the Chuunin exams, I had no self confidence and felt like no one supported me. My cousin wanted me dead, my sister was a pain, and my father, don't even get me started on him. Even my own team had their doubts about me…but you, you were there to cheer me on. And even in my defeat, you swore that Neji would fall. And he did, even though you didn't become a Chuunin that year Naruto, you had made all the impact on me. I started to blossom, to train harder and push myself to the limit. I love you Naruto-kun because you make me complete. You give me the confidence and power to make all my worries go away. I don't need anyone or anything other than you." She said rather boldly with a slight blush. His lips instantly crashed onto hers and them as quickly as they came, they left. "Why did you stop Naruto-kun?" She asked painfully. "Why can't you tell me all that you just told me…?" He replied.

Hinata's pale white eyes opened to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring into hers. It took her only half a second to realize who's they were and she turned red. "N-N-Narut-t-to-kun…" She stammered out, barely holding onto her consciousness. "How long have you been here?" They both asked at the same time. Hinata blushed slightly. "I have been here for half an hour, how about you?" He asked. "About forty minutes here…" She said, closing her eyes to try and maintain her focus. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. "You look really beautiful today." Naruto said, daring to tread the line of being beaten as he was many times before. Hinata couldn't take it anymore; she fainted and slid into the water.

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her to the shore and checked her breathing. Both fortunately and unfortunately, she was breathing. She was fortunate to be breathing, but unfortunate that Naruto didn't need to perform C.P.R. on her, much to his disappointment.

He easily found her clothes and packed them into his bag and strapped it to his back, and then he picked her up gently in a bridal hold and took off through the trees towards his apartment…

Rate and Review, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…unfortunately…

Hinata found herself in the dream she was in before…only this time, slightly different…

Hinata's Dream!!

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, poking his wife in the side, knowing that only tickling would wake the slumbering beauty. She groaned as she awoke, sore from the night before. She tried to get out of bed, but Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into his tight embrace. "I love you so much…" He whispered. She leaned back into the embrace. "I love you too…" She replied, not stuttering surprisingly. "Then wake up and tell me that." He said to her…

End of Hinata's Dream!!

Hinata slowly woke up, finding herself on a couch that vaguely had the scent of ramen and a certain person. She thought long and hard, enjoying the scent…it reminded her of someone…someone who made her feel safe. Someone like Uzamaki Naruto; then the memories hit her. She was in Naruto's apartment! She opened her pale eyes and saw Naruto, sitting on the floor, staring at her, his face inches from hers. She blushed and he noticed she was awake. "Ah, Hinata-chan, you're awake." He said triumphantly. She blushed deeper when he called her –chan. That was always the first part of her dreams…

Naruto poked her in her side and she squirmed under his gentle touch. "Stop it! That tickles!!" she managed to say in one breathe as he tickled her more. When she realized she hadn't stuttered, she mentally felt better about herself. Suddenly Naruto stopped and got up. Instantly the flutter of confidence was shot down, out of fear he had just rejected her to himself. "Hinata-chan, why were you at the pool all alone?" He asked her with a curious look playing across his face. She blushed. "T-t-traini-i-ing Nar-r-uto-kun…" she managed to stutter out. He nodded, somewhat understanding. He looked deep into her pale eyes and somehow felt a connection. He looked away. He knew he had to suppress his feelings in case the Akatsuki killed him. He couldn't ever get close to anyone.

Hinata shut her eyes when Naruto looked away, tears forming in them, slowly cascading down her face. Naruto watched the first tear hit the couch. Somewhere in him, he became a drop and landed in from of Kyuubi once more.

"Hmm? The runt is back? What is it now?" The fox asked with a yawn. "I think I like someone…but I'm scared of the rejection when they find out about_you_…" Naruto said with a hint of pain. For once, the beast felt a pain he could not heal: Emotional pain. "Hey Naruto." Kyuubi said. "Go for it, your life is constantly in danger, and you live only once. Make something of yourself." Naruto stared in disbelief at the fox. "Wow, last thing I expected to hear from you." He said, utterly dumbfounded.

"Hinata-chan, don't cry…" Naruto said, crouching before her again. He ran his hand over her face, wiping the tears away. Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at him shocked. The last thing she remembered before fainting was Naruto's lips pressing against hers.

(Note: I love messenger… . )

Naruto pulled a blanket over her unconscious body and pulled up his laptop. He opened messenger and logged in.

** ForeverHated has logged in.**

**Naruto: Anyone here?**

**Ino: Hey Naruto, you okay? I haven't seen you all day.**

**Neji: You!! Have you seen my cousin?**

**Naruto: Yes I have Neji; she fainted and is asleep on my couch right now.**

**Neji: Naruto! I'm going to kill you!**

** CagedBirdOfTheBranch has gone idle.**

**Naruto: Well shit.**

**Ino: Explain to me what happened.**

**Naruto: Well, I went to my favorite hiding spot, a hidden waterfall and was relaxing when I bumped into her. She was sleeping behind the waterfall and she woke up and fainted upon seeing me and fell into the water. I quickly pulled her out, got her stuff and brought her here. Then I saw her crying and I kinda…**

**Ino: Kinda what?**

**Naruto: I kinda kissed her.**

**Naruto: Shit! Neji!**

** ForeverHated has logged off.**

Hyuuga Neji stood where Naruto's door had once been, his Byakugan activated and chakra faintly flowing from his hands. Hinata stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Naruto!" The angry Hyuuga shouted. Hinata woke up to see her cousin attempting to kill Naruto on the kitchen counter. "NEJI! STOP!" She shouted. He looked at her. "But he brought you here." He said, emphasizing hatred on him and here. "Well he saved me from drowning, and he hasn't done anything but take care of me! Now leave!" She shouted back. Neji had known Hinata since birth, but never had he seen her like this. Even Naruto was surprised. Neji hung his head low in defeat and left. "I'm so sorry about your door!" Hinata said, blushing while examining the shattered door. "Its okay, I will just get a new one." He said casually. "No, I will pay for it." Hinata insisted. Before she could turn to face him, Naruto was beside her. "Then let me take you out sometime, my treat." He whispered to her. "A-a-are you asking me out?" Hinata asked, blushing. "Hai." Naruto replied simply. "That is, if you want to go out with me, I understand if you do-" He was cut off by Hinata's finger. "Of course I will go out with you Naruto." She said, trying hard not to faint. She focused so hard that she lost balance and fell into Naruto's open arms. She sighed happily, hugging him tightly. "I will see you at Ichiraku's later?" Naruto said, she nodded and gathered her things and left…

** ForeverHated has logged in.**

** CagedBirdOfTheBranch has come back online. **

**Naruto: Hey Neji.**

**Neji: What now you baka?**

**Naruto: I got a date with your cousin.**

**Ino: NARUTO! YOU AND HINATA?! AWWW!!**

**Naruto: Hush Ino.**

** ShyShinobi has logged in.**

**Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan.**

**Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun! **

**Ino: AWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Neji: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Hinata: Quiet you! It was unnecessary to break Naruto-kun's door!**

**Neji: Fine, Gomen Naruto!**

**Naruto: Apology accepted. **

**Ino: So beautiful.**

**Naruto:…**

**Neji:…**

**Hinata: o.O…**

**Hinata: Neji apologized?! Since when did this happen!?**

**Naruto: Good question, but now I need to go. Tsunade-sama needs me for something. Dumb Baa-chan! I will see you at Ichiraku's later Hinata-chan!**

** ForeverHated has signed off.**

Naruto turned and glared at the Hokage standing in his door way. "What is it?" He asked impatiently. "Naruto, why is your door broken?" She asked worriedly. "Neji broke in because Hinata-chan was here." He replied. Tsunade quickly caught on. "You got a girlfriend Naruto?!" She shouted happily. "Well, I guess, yea, but no, damn it, I don't know! I am just gonna meet her later for some ramen, and if I play my cards right…" He blushed, remembering the kiss they shared earlier. "Awww, my little Naruto has grown up." He blushed more. Tsunade got in his face, cracking her knuckles. "End up like Jiraiya and DIE!" She shouted, giving him a good deck to the top of the head for good measure before heading back to her office.

An hour later, Naruto had a new door, thanks to Hinata's fast work and was jumping out his window towards his favorite ramen bar, unknowing of what the date ahead had in store for him…

Rate, review, whatever!


End file.
